


Caught Up In You

by deadspacedame



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Post S1E13, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness, the boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadspacedame/pseuds/deadspacedame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a drawing picture of malec being cute and had to write a thing for it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up In You

Picture by taratjah via deviantart :)

* * *

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” Magnus beamed. He was dressed, Alec noted, very mundane in just simple black pants and a beige/cream t-shirt with dark patterns delicately waving over the fabric. Alec also noted his face was clean of makeup, which was a rare sight to see – though his hair was still lightly gelled.

Alec couldn’t help but smile, his eyes watching Magnus with affection. Alec was standing by the small pond in the backyard of the Institute under the hanging tree dressed with jeans and his ratty grey hoodie. He was too tired to care about what he wore, and he only busted the hoodie out when he was in need of comfort. It was a slow day, everyone was still working to find Jace and Valentine, but no new news had surfaced, so Alec slipped away. He needed to calm himself down, make some time to just breathe. He had been stressed to the hilt with worry for his _parabatai_ that he was beginning to see his lack of appetite and sleep were starting to wear on him. It had been a very hard and draining few weeks.

Magnus made his way over to Alec and without warning or hesitation, slipped his arms around the Shadowhunters waist from behind, pulling him against his chest. Alec was startled by the abruptness but quickly gave in as he felt Magnus’ warmth seep into his back. It felt… right, yet another thing that Alec was shocked by.

“Are you doing okay?” Alec asked, mainly because he wasn’t used to seeing Magnus so… normal. He worried if something was wrong. “You’ve been doing a lot of magic recently, are you tired? You look tired. Do you need anything? I can give you some strength if you – ”

Magnus chuckled and his arms squeezed, giving Alec a hug. “I’m fine, my dear Alexander. Just in a lazy mood, as you say. I’m more worried about you. I’ve noticed the wear n’ tear in you recently.”

Alec sighed. “I can’t feel him, Magnus.” His hand ghosted over his _parabatai_ rune. “Usually there’s something, there’s always something when one of us goes through a portal without the other. A tingle, a numbing feeling, anything. But there… isn’t. Not this time. I have no way of knowing if he’s even still alive.”

He could sense Magnus’ frown as he looked into the peaceful water, not a single ripple ruined it’s perfect mirror skin. Alec wished life were as simple as this pond, then maybe he might enjoy it more and not feel he were about to snap at any time. Always on edge, that was him.

“We will find him, Alec,” Magnus said after a moment, his arms still wrapped securely around the boy. “I promise you we will do whatever we can to find him. We won’t let Valentine get away with any of this, he has to be stopped and we will stop him. Together. I vow I will not leave your side until Jace is found, you have my word.”

That helped relax Alec immeasurably. “Thank you,” Alec pulled his hands out of his hoodie pocket and let them find Magnus’, interlocking their fingers on his torso. “I’m glad you’re here. Though I don’t think I’d want you to leave even after Jace is back.”

Magnus chuckled. “Grown rather fond of me, have you?”

Alec felt his cheeks flush. He was still taken away by how quickly his moods could change when around the Warlock. One moment he was fine, sad or brooding, deep in thought, next he was a stuttering, blushing mess. It was puberty all over again, his emotions all over the place, unable to be tamed. No one ever made him feel so many things in such a short time that Magnus did. It was overwhelming as much as it was addicting.

“Yeah, I – um. I don’t…” Alec cursed himself at his tangled tongue. “You… you make me feel… things.” _well that was lame. Lost a point there, Alec… bravo._

“Good things, I hope.” Magnus said.

How was this so easy for him? Alec felt like his heart was going to explode right there in his chest from embarrassment. “Good, yeah. I just – I don’t really know. I’m not used to it. But I know that I don’t want you to go. I’ve watched you walk away too many times, I’d rather not watch it again.”

Magnus rolled his cheek on Alec’s shoulder so his golden eyes could watch Alec with slight amusement and adoration. “I’d rather not do it again, to be honest. I kind of like where I am at the moment.”

Alec felt his stomach flutter when he turned his head and caught the softness in Magnus’ gaze. “Me too.” Alec whispered and without thinking moved forward, pressing his lips to the side of Magnus’ nose, in the small curve that flowed into his cheekbone. He felt Magnus’ heart sputter in his chest and a light intake of breath, but when he pulled back, Magnus was smiling. His smile was contagious, and Alec found himself returning it, whole heartedly. And in that exact moment, standing linked with this wonderful man, Alec knew he was caught, and if feeling this loved and peaceful was what being caught felt like, he never wanted to be set free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I kind of mashed book!malec with show!malec - because I adore small cute Alec and taller Magnus :D but you can hardly tell, so imagine whoever you like! Hope you like it :D I hope you guys liked it! xo


End file.
